Aquella Noche de Invierno
by Hopeson8
Summary: En el último día de vacacion, Yuri Katsuki conoce a Viktor Nikiforov. Un guapo y seductor chico del que se enamora y vive una noche de ensueño; ambos se separan creyendo que no volverán a verse pero el destino los junta de nuevo en la universidad a la que Viktor asistía, pero éste pertenece a un grupo de chicos populares con una reputación que mantener, los T-Boys...


_**AQUELLA NOCHE DE INVIERNO**_

 _ **(Fanfic Vikturi)**_

 _ **Saludos a todos! Yo soy HopeSon y están leyendo mi fanfic :D**_

 _ **Recibí esta idea de un grupo de fans de YOI y me pareció interesante. Me encanta Grease y estoy muy emocionada de escribir este crossover. No voy alargar mucho la descripción porque quiero llevarlos a la historia, espero que lo disfruten y que me sigan en mis historias n.n SALUDOS!**_

 _ **Los personajes e historia original no me pertenecen.**_

…

Me gustaría decir que esta no es la típica historia de una chica que se enamora fugaz pero apasionadamente de un chico; quisiera decir que ellos no sintieron esa chispa de la que todos hablan; no se enamoraron a primera vista ni pasaron todo el tiempo posible juntos.

No quiero decir que luego de separarse ella no podía dejar de pensar en él, y él no soñaba con ella todas las noches, ni que ambos sintieron que era amor verdadero y que todos pensarían que son la pareja perfecta ya que ella es inteligente y hermosa y él es atractivo como nadie y astuto como el mismo demonio, siempre saliéndose con la suya… Pero esperen…. ESTO NO ES ASÍ…

Qué sucede cuando la chica más hermosa e inteligente, que conquistaría a cualquiera, resulta ser…. Un chico?

….

Era el último día de las vacaciones de invierno, Katsuki Yuri había viajado con su familia a la ciudad xx para pasar el año nuevo. Siendo un universitario, las vacaciones lejos de su ciudad le habían caído de maravilla; el cansancio que le habían dejado los exámenes finales se había esfumado y al fin podía descansar.

-Yuri! Adónde vas?...-Le preguntó su madre al verlo en la puerta de la posada donde se estaban hospedando.

-Iré a la pista de patinaje que está aquí cerca, hoy es abierto al público y quiero patinar un poco antes de regresar a casa…-Le explicó con una sonrisa tomando sus cosas.

-Está bien, pero no regreses muy tarde porque debemos partir en la mañana…-Le advirtió la mujer antes de despedirlo. Él asentó y salió del lugar.

Una de los pasatiempos de Yuri era patinar, de alguna manera le hacía reflexionar y relajarse de sus preocupaciones, de pequeño, pasaba más tiempo patinando en un lago congelado cerca de su casa que en su propio hogar, pero con la vida universitaria su tiempo se había acortado y no había podido hacerlo en mucho tiempo, por lo que tener una pista de patinaje cerca del lugar donde se encontraba era una idea muy tentadora para él.

Al llegar había muchas personas en la pista, parecía un festival de invierno, lo cual fue más fascinante para el joven de 23 años. Podía patinar todo lo que quisiera y nadie lo juzgaría ni se percataría de su presencia, al menos ese era el plan desde un principio.

-" _Muy bien, ya que estoy aquí…_ "…-Pensó adentrándose en la pista. Respiró profundo y comenzó a desplazarse de un lado a otro con una sonrisa en su rostro. De vez en cuando daba una vuelta o un pequeño salto sin querer llamar mucho la atención.

Aunque no estaba poniendo atención a las personas a su alrededor, logró ver al otro lado de la pista a un grupo de chicas que gritaban emocionadas rodeando algo, o a alguien… Pero eso no le importó, lo ignoró y siguió patinando.

 _ **Al otro lado de la pista…**_

-Jeje chicas por favor, déjenme respirar un poco…-Dijo con incomodidad un joven adulto de cabello plateado y ojos azules agitando sus manos frente a las chicas que lo rodeaban muy pegadas a él.

-Oye Viktor, patinarás conmigo la siguiente canción?...-Preguntó una chica emocionada, pero él solo sonreía incómodo.

-Eh?! Qué dices?! Yo lo vi primero! Primero patinará conmigo, verdad Viktor?...-Dijo otra.

-Pero tú no sabes patinar! Lo haría mejor conmigo!...-Reclamó otra. Y así las chicas comenzaron a discutir entre sí sobre quien patinaría primero con el atractivo joven. Y mientras ellas discutían, él aprovechó el barullo para deslizarse por debajo y escapar de allí.

-" _Muy bien… Despacio… Así_ "…-Pensaba mientras se deslizaba por debajo y a un lado…-" _Ya casi… ASÍ!.."_ ….-Se dijo triunfante y patinando lo más rápido posible lejos de la chicas que lo acosaban….-Finalmente logré escapar!...-Se dijo sintiendo la libertad, alzó sus brazos victorioso y miró como las chicas se perdían entre discusiones y no había notado su ausencia…-Jaja! Debo irme antes de que lo noten o de lo contrario volverán a acosarme…-Dijo viéndolas a la distancia.

Viktor patinó lo más rápido que pudo, pero su distracción con las chicas no le dejó ver que alguien se acercaba justo frente a él!

-" _Aaahh Que bien se siente la brisa helada…_ "…-Pensaba Yuri sumergido en sus pensamientos. Por un momento, y solo por un momento quiso cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del ambiente… Sólo un segundo de distracción…

*GOLPE SONORO*

-Aaah!

-Auch!

Ambos chocaron frente a frente cayendo cada uno de sentón sobre el hielo.

-Oye! Fíjate por dónde vas!...-Reclamó el pelinegro aun sentado sobre el hielo.

-Yo? Pero si tu venías frente a mí!...-Reclamó el albino sobando su cabeza por el golpe.

Yuri buscó sus lentes palpando en el hielo hasta encontrarlos. Se los colocó y sacudió su abrigo preparándose para levantarse.

-Oye, déjame ayudarte…-Le dijo la voz del otro sujeto ofreciéndole su mano. Yuri levantó su rostro de mala gana para visualizar a aquel que había interrumpido su momento de paz, pero al momento de alzar el rostro, lo primero que pudo ver fueron unos ojos azules como el cielo adornando un hermoso rostro.

Yuri se sonrojó al ver tan bello retrato frente a él, y con vergüenza levantó su mano aceptando la ayuda de aquel hombre joven.

-Estás bien?...-Le preguntó ayudándole a mantenerse en pie.

-Estoy bien, gracias…-Respondió con las mejillas rojas olvidando por un momento el dolor de la caída.

-Lo lamento, yo fui el culpable, estaba distraído…-Se disculpó preocupado por el joven de cabello negro que parecía haber sido afectado por el golpe en la cabeza.

-Oh no, no te preocupes… Yo también me distraje…-Respondió apenado.

El albino suspiró sintiendo responsabilidad por el incidente…-Oye, tengo mi cabaña aquí cerca, te invito a una cerveza? Para disculparme por esto…-Le invitó moviendo su cabeza en dirección donde se encontraba la cabaña.

-Eh yo.. Gracias pero no bebo…-Le respondió el pelinegro titubeando.

-Entonces un café?...-Respondió sonriente el albino tomando del brazo al joven que no supo cómo negarse en el momento y sólo le siguió.

Ambos dejaron la pista y se dirigieron a la cabaña de aquel hombre…

-A propósito, no me has dicho tu nombre…-Le dijo el albino llevándole la taza de café a su invitado.

-No se supone que primero te presentes tú?...-Preguntó el pelinegro tomando la taza; el otro sonrió y se sentó justo frente a él.

-Yo soy Viktor Nikiforov…-Se presentó guiñando un ojo, lo cual hizo sonrojar al pelinegro.

-Yuri… Katsuki…-Respondió casi balbuceando con la taza de café en sus labios.

-Pues un placer, Yuri…-Dijo sonriente…-Eres de aquí? No te había visto antes…-Preguntó curioso.

-La verdad no, estoy aquí de vacaciones con mi familia…-Explicó soplando el café…-Tú vives aquí?...-Preguntó intentando no importunar al inquilino.

-Nop, también estoy aquí de vacaciones, pero esta cabaña es de mis padres así que vengo todos los años para las vacaciones…-Respondió sonriente.

-Oh, entonces ellos están aquí? Volverán pronto?…-Preguntó el pelinegro con más confianza.

-Bueno…-Se detuvo Nikiforov…-Ellos murieron hace 10 años…-Dijo un poco serio.

Yuri sintió que el estómago se le movía de lugar…-Oh Viktor, lo lamento, yo no sabía…-Intentó disculparse, pero no había reacción alguna del otro. Yuri suspiró apenado queriendo desaparecer en ese momento…-Será mejor que me vaya, fue un gusto conocerte, y gracias por el café…-Dijo levantándose del sofá muy avergonzado.

-Oye!...-Le llamó el albino; Yuri se detuvo y volteó pensando que éste le reclamaría…-Quieres quemar fuegos artificiales?...-Preguntó sonriente.

Yuri no podía creer lo lleno de vida que estaba Viktor, todo lo que él hacia resplandecía como aquellos fuegos artificiales. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Yuri se estaba divirtiendo, aunque no conocía a Viktor, sentía que su conexión había sido casi inmediata pero, sentiría él lo mismo?

 _ **Unas horas después…**_

-Vaya que descuidado, no puedo creer que hayas quemado tu abrigo…-Le regañó el pelinegro al Nikiforov mientras le curaba el brazo de una leve quemadura.

-No creí que fuera a quemarse así…-Se quejó el albino con una lágrima en sus ojos soportando el dolor de la herida.

-Eres como un niño, pero no te preocupes, no quedará marca, es una quemadura leve…-Le reconfortó el Katsuki con una sonrisa terminando de vendar el brazo de Viktor.

-Eres muy amable Yuri…-Elogió el albino con voz suave. Yuri sintió un escalofrío

- _"Qué es esto? Estoy malinterpretando las cosas? Siento a Viktor muy cerca de mí…"_ …-Pensaba nervioso el pelinegro mientras tragaba saliva en seco.

-Yuri…-Susurró el albino acercándose más y más al Katsuki que estaba comenzando a temblar.

Yuri levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de Viktor que lo miraban seductor. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, sus ojos destellaban reflejando en ellos al mismo Viktor; como un movimiento involuntario cerró sus ojos y relajó sus labios esperando recibir los del albino. Ambos pudieron sentir la respiración del otro, estaban tan cerca…

*EXPLOSIONES EN EL CIELO*

Su beso se vio interrumpido por los fuegos artificiales en el cielo que anunciaban la llegada del año nuevo.

-Oh, ya es año nuevo…-Exclamó el Nikiforov viendo con nostalgia aquellos destellos de colores.

Yuri lo miró sorprendido, qué acaba de pasar? Estuvo a punto de besar a un hombre? Qué significaba todo esto?

-Yuri! Feliz año!...-Le dijo el albino sonriente ofreciéndole sus brazos.

Yuri lo miró y sonrió recibiendo afectuosamente el abrazo de Viktor…-Feliz año Viktor…-Le dijo casi en el oído…-" _Qué me está pasando? Porqué esto se siente tan cálido? Porqué Viktor huele tan bien? Desde cuando me interesan los hombres?"…-_ Pensaba Yuri conflictuado por sus emociones.

El abrazo se había alargado más de lo que dura un abrazo normal, pero por alguna razón, se sentía como si ninguno de los dos quisiera soltarse jamás.

-Eh, Viktor?...-Le llamó el Katsuki, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en una excusa Viktor lo besó apasionadamente.

Yuri abrió los ojos sorprendido por aquello, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía dejarse llevar, entonces…

 _ **Un mes después…**_

La llegada del nuevo ciclo escolar ya atormentaba a los estudiantes de la Universidad T, los intelectuales por otro lado lo disfrutaban, era una oportunidad para resaltar de nuevo… Y había otros, que preferían no preocuparse… Como aquel grupo de rebeldes que todos en la universidad conocían como "Los T-Boys"… Un grupo de chicos apuestos pero indomables que eran el sueño de todas las chicas en la facultad.

-Oye! Chris!...-Le saludaron un par de muchachos a un joven rubio que se encontraba recostado en una pared de la entrada a la universidad.

-Emil, Michele, qué gusto verles…-Saludó el susodicho con aires de grandeza y sin mucha emoción.

-Oye qué te habías hecho?! No nos contactaste en toda la vacación…-Reclamó el castaño Emil mientras que Michele le golpeó en la espalda.

-No hables como su esposa! Dale libertad!...-Le reprimió gritándole eufórico el moreno lo que provocó una ridícula pelea entre ambos.

Chris solo suspiró recordando lo torpes que eran sus amigos, hasta que vio a alguien conocido a lo lejos…-Eh? Otabek?...-Saludó sonriendo.

-Qué tal amigo?...-Le respondió serio pero saludando fraternalmente al rubio.

-Oigan! Aquel no es…?!...-Gritó Emil entusiasmado.

-VIKTOR!...-Gritaron Emil y Michele al unísono corriendo hacia el albino que estaba coqueteando con una chica bonita.

-Hola chicos…-Saludó con su actitud de chico popular dirigiéndose a sus amigos. Chris y Otabek venían detrás con una sonrisa pero con mucho menos entusiasmo.

-Tuviste unas buenas vacaciones?...-Le preguntó Chris al albino mientras lo saludaba.

-No tienes idea…-Respondió triunfante el Nikiforov guiñando un ojo.

 _ **Más tarde…**_

-Muy bien, su papeleo está completo señor Katsuki, ya puede retirarse e ir a sus clases…-Le dijo una mujer de lentes a un pelinegro en la oficina administrativa de la facultad.

-Se lo agradezco…-Agradeció antes de retirarse de la oficina.

La universidad T parecía abrumadora para el joven Katsuki, pero no podía darse el lujo de verse indefenso. Luego de ser transferido tan repentinamente y pasar por tantos problemas para ser inscrito en la universidad, nada podía asustarle.

-" _Me pregunto cómo estará él…_ "…-Pensó recordando el amor fugaz que había vivido en la fiesta de año nuevo. De inmediato su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y más fuerte, intentaba controlarse pero desde aquella noche su rostro le daba vuelta en sus pensamientos. Aquella noche había sido su primera vez….

Pero la magia le había durado poco, pues esa noche luego del acto tuvo que salir corriendo a donde se encontraba su familia dejando al albino dormido con sólo una pequeña nota que tenía escrito su número de celular. Durante todo ese tiempo nunca le llamó, así que pensó que la noche que vivió con Viktor Nikiforov pasaría a ser sólo un dulce recuerdo oculto en lo profundo de su corazón.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos descuidó el camino y terminó chocando con alguien que torpemente cayó al suelo.

-Auch! Oye eso duele!...-Se quejó el joven de piel marrón.

-Oh disculpa! Estaba distraído!...-Se disculpó el pelinegro avergonzado.

-Está bien está bien, no te preocupes, aquí no murió nadie cierto?...-Respondió el joven levantándose y sacudiendo su pantalón.

-De verdad lo lamento, Soy Yuri Katsuki…-Se disculpó y presentó el pelinegro.

-Phichit Chulanont, y no te preocupes, estoy bien…-Respondió el moreno estrechándole la mano al otro joven.

-Oye, tú sabes dónde está el aula A-03?...-Preguntó algo apenado.

-Claro!, Oh tú debes ser nuevo, no te preocupes, puedo mostrarte el campus, además yo también llevo la misma clase justo ahora…-Respondió amablemente el joven.

Yuri sonrió y aceptó la ayuda de Chulanont, se sentía aliviado de ser capaza de hacer una amistad aun cuando estaba en una ciudad y universidad desconocida para él.

 _ **Horas más tarde…**_

El famoso grupo de los T-Boys se encontraba en las graderías de la cancha de futbol del campus. Chris se fumaba un cigarrillo, Otabek solo permanecía ahí sentado y callado como siempre, Emil y Michele discutían por estupideces y Viktor parecía que estaba contemplando el horizonte desde la gradería más alta del estadio.

-Oye Viktor! Cuándo nos hablarás de la ardiente chica con la que pasaste tus vacaciones?...-Importunó Michele al albino quien casi salta nervioso al escuchar "chica", sin embargo de inmediato recuperó los estribos y volvió a su actitud despreocupada.

-No veo porqué les interesaría mi vida amorosa…-Respondió Viktor con una sonrisa sarcástica…-Acaso quieren vivir a través de mi porque ustedes no han tenido sexo con una chica?...-Se mofó egocéntrico el albino.

Esto provocó una risa en Chris y Otabek que disfrutaban ver a Emil y Michele siendo afectados por el comentario de Viktor, ellos lo negaban rotundamente argumentando tener muchas chicas tras ellos; Chris secundaba a Viktor diciendo que jamás les había visto una novia, lo cual hizo exasperar más a los dos jóvenes; Otabek permanecía callado, le gustaba ver las reacciones exageradas de esos dos; mientras tanto Viktor…

-" _Yuri Katsuki… Qué estará haciendo en este momento"_ …-Pensaba Viktor intentando ocultar la nostalgia que sentía al recordar aquel amor fugaz de la fiesta de año nuevo.

Ese día… Cuando él despertó en la mañana, Yuri se había ido sin dejar rastro; Viktor se levantó de inmediato y fue en su búsqueda a la única posada en la que él se pudo haber hospedado, pero era tarde, él y su familia habían partido hace dos horas… Viktor se lamentó de no haberle pedido su número de celular ni su e-mail, y tan deprimido estaba que no se dio cuenta que una pequeña nota estaba reposando en la cómoda al lado de la cama. Abrió las ventanas de la habitación y ese pequeño papel voló por debajo de la cama sin nunca ser visto por el albino…

 _ **Al otro lado del campus…**_

-Hey! Chicos! Déjenme presentarles a mi nuevo amigo Yuri!...-Dijo Phichit con entusiasmo mientras él y Yuri llegaban a la mesa donde un grupo de chicos tomaba el almuerzo.

-Ho..Hola, mucho gusto, soy Yuri Katsuki…-Saludó nervioso el pelinegro, aquel grupo de chicos no se veía nada como Phichit; éstos eran un poco más….

-Bueno! Déjame presentártelos!...-Dijo Phichit con una sonrisa…-El que está allá a la izquierda es Minami, a pesar de cómo se ve, tiene los 20 años ya cumplidos…-Presentó Phichit a un chico pequeño, rubio con un mechón rojo al frente.

-Hola!...-Saludó sonriente el chico alzando su mano.

-" _Él parece amigable.."_ …-Pensó Yuri.

-El que está allá a la derecha es Seung Gi, llevamos una clase con él después del almuerzo…-Siguió presentando Phichit.

Pero el susodicho se limitó a responder con un "Hola" y siguió tomando sus alimentos.

-" _Él es de pocas palabras…"_ …-Pensó Yuri con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Y éste de acá es…

-YURIO PLISETSKY, conforme?...-Respondió de mal humor el rubio de ojos verdes.

-" _Estoy sintiendo mucha hostilidad…_ "…-Pensó Yuri sonriendo nervioso.

-Bueno! Habiéndolos presentado.. Siéntate con nosotros!...-Le invitó Phichit con una sonrisa.

Yuri se sentó con ellos, aunque no estaba seguro si lograría encajar.

-Entonces Yuri! Cómo pasaste tus vacaciones?...-Preguntó Phichit rompiendo el silencio.

-Bueno, fuimos de vacaciones con mi familia a XX, la verdad no estuvo tan mal…-Dijo Yuri tomando su emparedado de jamón.

-Oh! Yo no quería que acabaran las vacaciones!...-Exclamó Phichit recostando su cabeza en la mesa…-A propósito! Seung Gi! Es verdad que pasaste las vacaciones con una chica?...-Preguntó el moreno arqueando una ceja.

El de ascendencia coreano no se perturbó ni un instante por aquello…-Es verdad, pero no fue solo con una chica…-Respondió honesto y directo.

-Queeeeé?! Es eso cierto?!...-Cuestionó Phichit impresionado por la facilidad con la que lo admitía.

-Porqué habría de mentir?...-Respondió el susodicho sin decir más.

Yuri observaba impresionado, pero lo que venía iba matarlo de los nervios.

-Qué me dices de ti Yuri? Conociste a alguien en las vacaciones?...-Preguntó el de piel marrón curioso.

Yuri casi se asfixia con su sándwich ante tal pregunta, lo que provocó una risa burlona por parte de todos, menos de Yurio que le había molestado tal reacción…-No realmente jeje…-Respondió nervioso y tembloroso.

-Ah no?...-Preguntó de forma retadora el rubio de ojos verdes.

Yuri se sintió tan intimidado y presionado que decidió disfrazar un poco la realidad.

-La verdad no conocí a ninguna chica, pero hice un amigo en la fiesta de año nuevo…-Respondió intentando mantener la calma.

-Un amigo? Eso es todo?...-Replicó Yurio con desdén.

-Bueno, él era muy agradable y amable, me hubiese gustado seguir en contacto con él pero no sé dónde vive…-Dijo el pelinegro sonrojándose levemente.

-Hacer amigos está bien…-Exclamó Minami con entusiasmo…-Y cómo se llamaba este tipo tan amable?...-Preguntó el rubio.

-Viktor Nikiforov… Me parece…-Respondió inocente el pelinegro causando una gran e inexplicable conmoción en el grupo.

-Vaya! Un tipo agradable eh!...-Exclamó Yurio con sarcasmo…-Talvez si puedas volver a verlo algún día!...-Le dijo el rubio extrañamente sonriente. Yuri no comprendió el sarcasmo por lo que tomó aquellas palabras como una esperanza de volver a ver a su secreto amor perdido.

Yurio, Seung y Minami se fueron dejando solos a Yuri y Phichit…-Tú crees que eso sea posible Phichit?...-Preguntó Yuri esperanzado.

Pero Phichit se sentía preocupado, él sabía muy bien de quien estaban hablando pero no quería destruir las ilusiones de su nuevo amigo, así que esquivó la pregunta…-Eh, claro..Yuri! Vamos a clase!...-Le dijo tomándolo del brazo y caminando rápidamente.

Yuri se había pasado su primer día mejor de lo que había esperado, había hecho un amigo y podría decirse que pertenecía a un grupo, todos eran muy peculiares pero almenos no estaba solo, aunque ese chico Yurio, parecía que no le había agradado… Para su edad y para ser un tipo considerablemente atractivo, siempre parecía malhumorado…

-Escuchen! Iremos al bar esta noche…-Dijo el rubio a los demás mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento de la facultad.

-Genial!

-Ya me hacía falta un trago

-Por fin algo de diversión!...-Exclamaban Phichit, Seung Gi y Minami entusiasmados. Yuri se sintó algo incómodo, él no acostumbraba ir a bares.

-Estás bien con eso? O es demasiado para ti?...-Cuestionó Yurio al pelinegro con burla. Yuri sintió la intención de humillarlo, así que respiró hondo y frunció el entrecejo.

-Para nada! Ahí estaré!...-Respondió decidido al rubio que solo expiró haciendo un ruido con la lengua.

Phichit se sintió orgulloso de ver al pelinegro no dejarse intimidar, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba, si ellos iban al bar existía el 99% de probabilidad de encontrarse con cierto grupo de chicos rebeldes.

 _ **En la Noche…**_

Los "T-Boys" se encontraban en las afueras de un bar, fumando y tomando cerveza… Michele y Emil discutían por ridiculeces como siempre, mientras que Viktor, Chris y Otabek permanecían allí indiferentes en su pose cool.

-Hola Viktor…-Saludaron un grupo de chicas que pasaban por ahí.

-Hola…-Se limitaba a responder el albino con una sonrisa seductora mientras sostenía su cigarrillo con galanía, las chicas siguieron su camino con risitas emocionadas por haber tenido un contacto con el playboy de toda la facultad.

-Como siempre eres muy popular Viktor…-Le decía su amigo Chris viendo a todas las chicas que el albino reunía cada vez que visitaban el bar.

-Bah, las mujeres son muy fáciles de complacer…-Dijo despectivo encogiendo los hombros.

-Díselo a ellos dos…-Respondió Otabek de forma burlona moviendo su cabeza en dirección de Emil y Michele que jugaban infantilmente.

Todo iba normal hasta que un auto extravagante con un ruidoso motor pasó frente a ellos, en él, iban 4 sujetos y una chica. De inmediato todos los "T-Boys" se reunieron colocándose a la defensiva.

-Qué están haciendo ellos aquí? Están en nuestro territorio…-Dijo Chris molesto viendo como lentamente se paseaban frente a ellos provocándolos.

-Buscarán problemas?...-Dijo Otabek viéndolos amenazante.

-Pues si buscan problemas los tendrán…-Respondió Viktor serio.

Pero el que conducía aquel auto solo se rio de forma burlona y luego aceleró, dejando a los "T-Boys" con las ganas de un enfrentamiento.

Cerca de allí, se estacionó un auto. El primero en salir fue Yurio, tenía una sonrisa maquiavélica. El siguiente fue Seung quien nunca tenía una expresión en su rostro, pero de alguna forma ese era su mayor atractivo.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia el bar que se encontraba cruzando la calle, detrás de ellos salieron los restantes, Minami, Phichit y Yuri.

-Oye Phichit, le dijiste a éste chico que le presentaremos a unos amigos?...-Le preguntó Minami al moreno con una sonrisa pícara, Phichit reaccionó nervioso.

-Unos amigos? Quiénes?..-Cuestionó Yuri inocente.

-Eh, nadie en realidad…-Titubeó Phichit nervioso volteando la mirada.

-Nadie? Pero qué dices Phichit! Estoy seguro que a Yuri le agradarán nuestros amigos…-Dijo el rubio de mechón rojo guiñándole un ojo al pelinegro de lentes que aún no comprendía la situación.

-Oigan miren quienes vienen allá…-Exclamó Emil señalando a Yurio y Seung.

Otabek reaccionó de inmediato sentándose derecho, Chris sonrió y Viktor hizo como si no pasara nada.

-Qué hay chicos…-Saludó Yurio.

-Hola Yurio…-Saludaron algunos.

-Hey Viktor, cómo has estado?...-Le llamó el rubio acercándose más a él.

-Qué quieres? No ves que estamos ocupados?...-Respondió de mala gana apagando su cigarrillo.

-Vine para presentarte a nuestro nuevo amigo…-Le dijo apoyando su brazo en el hombro del albino.

-Ah sí? Y que te hace pensar que me interesa?...-Dijo molesto apartando bruscamente el brazo de rubio.

-Jaaja… Sé que te interesará…-Dijo volteando hacia atrás.

En ese momento todos miraron al grupo de chicos que venían llegando. Minami y Phichit tomaron del brazo al pelinegro y lo impulsaron hacia delante de modo que quedó justo cara a cara con el albino. Por un segundo, todo quedó en silencio, mientras los ojos de aquellos dos se encontraban de nuevo.

-Tú eres…-Titubearon ambos estupefactos.

-YURI?!

-VIKTOR?!

-Qu… Qu.. Qué estás haciendo aquí?! Pensé que regresarías con tu familia?!...-Sobresaltó Viktor tomando de los brazos al pelinegro, pero éste tenía una mirada reluciente, era lo que había soñado todas las noches desde aquella vez.

-Transfirieron a mi padre…-Respondió emocionado.

-No puedo creerlo! Eso es tan…!...-Viktor se detuvo en seco, había olvidado algo importante: no estaban solos, y no eran las vacaciones de año nuevo… Se tomó un segundo para ver a su alrededor y justo como lo pensó, todos los miraban fijamente a él y al pelinegro; todos excepto Yuri, sabían que la reacción de Viktor era extraña.

-Ppff.. Quiero decir…-Prosiguió el albino regresando a su actitud altanera…-Qué es lo que quieres niño? Estás seguro de haberle pedido permiso a tu mami para venir a este lugar?...-Se mofó riendo mientras que sus amigos se burlaban junto con él.

-Qué dices?...-Preguntó Yuri arqueando una ceja al sentirse confundido.

-Qué? Acaso también eres sordo? Desaparece niño de biblioteca…-Se burló tomando un cigarrillo y colocándolo en su boca.

Yuri sintió su corazón palpitar fuerte y dolorosamente dentro de su pecho. Miró con indignación al hombre que se encontraba frente a él y se preguntó si todo lo que había pasado aquella noche había sido solo producto de su imaginación o él se había aprovechado de su ingenuidad… De cualquier forma, cual fuera la razón, le destrozaba saberlo.

-Eres un idiota! Espero que la quemadura te haya dejado marca!...

Yuri salió del lugar dando pasos rápidos y pesados; Phichit fue tras él, Yurio, Seung y Minami estaban sorprendidos de las reacciones de ambos mientras que el resto de los "T-Boys" se burlaban del "Niño de biblioteca" alabando los insultos que su líder le había propiciado.

Viktor suspiró, y luego solo caminó lejos del grupo… Necesitaba asimilar lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-Esta vez he ido muy lejos…-Se dijo a sí mismo suspirando arrepentido y viendo al cielo. Cerrando los ojos, tocó su brazo izquierdo y lo apretó intentando recordar el dolor que sintió cuando se quemó en la víspera de año nuevo que pasó con Yuri.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había provocado, Yurio sintió que ya no tenía nada que hacer, así que se dio la vuelta y le indicó a los demás que se retiraban del lugar. Sin embargo al dar el paso sintió una mano tomarlo del brazo; sorprendido volteó para ver de quien se trataba.

-Yurio…-Le llamó una voz.

-Otabek? Qué quieres?...-Preguntó extrañado de que aquel siempre callado T-boy hubiera hecho contacto con él.

-Quieres ir a un lado, conmigo?...-Preguntó serio y sin titubear.

-Eh? Por qué?...-Cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

Otabek no dijo nada; miró a Yurio a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que el rubio se sintió avergonzado de ello provocando en él un leve sonrojo.

-Irás conmigo o no?...-Preguntó una vez más mirando fijamente al rubio de ojos verdes quien como un reflejo involuntario, lo siguió.

Se fueron en la motocicleta de Otabek ante la mirada sorprendida de Chris, Emil y Michele que no podían creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo… Otabek… Socializando?

…..

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

-Hola amigos!...-Saludó Phichit llegando con Yuri para tomar el desayuno.

-Oye Yuri, cómo te sientes?...-Preguntó Minami al ver al pelinegro con los párpados rojos e hinchados.

-Estoy bien…-Respondió a secas sentándose a su lado.

Yurio lo miró unos segundos despectivamente…-Arrghh! Enserio vas a deprimirte por un pobre diablo como Viktor?! Qué patético! Si él prefirió ser un patán que aceptar lo que pasó antes entonces no vale la pena tratarlo! Deberías tener más dignidad!...-Le riñó molesto. Pero la reacción del aludido no fue la esperada.

-Eh, Yurio, talvez estoy malentendiendo pero… Me estás animando?...-Preguntó sorprendido siendo secundado por los otros tres que también estaban abrumados por lo que habían escuchado.

-Aaahh?! De qué demonios estás hablando?!...-Cuestionó molesto y confundido, acaso había dicho algo extraño?

-Pasó algo anoche? Te sientes bien Yurio?...-Preguntó Seung sin mucha emoción, aunque para que preguntara eso significaba que hasta él sentía una extraña aura provenir de Yurio.

-AARRGGHH! Ya cállense! Mejor me voy!...-Gritó molesto tomando su bandeja.

Todos los demás estaban estupefactos, definitivamente algo estaba diferente en Yurio. Aunque el mayor problema ahora, era que Yuri había descubierto la falsa personalidad de Viktor…

-" _Debo olvidar a Viktor de una vez por todas…_ "…-Pensó mientras tomaba la fruta de su plato con el tenedor y la contemplaba….-" _Después de todo, no iba a funcionar…"_ …-Suspiró derrotado. Phichit lo observaba con atención y le dolía la situación por la que pasaba su amigo, así que pensó en hacer algo para animarlo.

…..

-Ah? Un concierto?...-Replicó el rubio mientras guardaba su libreta en su mochila.

-Si! Hay una banda de rock que se presenta este fin de semana y pensaba que sería una buena oportunidad para ir todos juntos. No te parece?...-Propuso el moreno con mucho entusiasmo, pero como era de esperarse el rubio no mostró la misma emoción.

-Ya tengo planes para el fin de semana…-Respondió colocándose su mochila y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Eehh?! Vas a salir con alguien?!...-Exclamó Phichit sorprendido.

-No es de tu incumbencia…-Respondió indiferente, Phichit lo miró con atención y logró ver un brillo en los ojos del rubio.

-Ya veo! Saldrás con tu novia verdad!...-Gritó emocionado el ingenuo Phichit mientras que todos alrededor los veían fijamente.

Yurio reaccionó avergonzado y puso su mano en la boca del pelinegro…-No puedes dejar de meter tu nariz donde no te llaman?!...-Le reclamó susurrándole molesto.

-Pero qué tiene de malo? Me alegra que estés saliendo con alguien! Alguien siendo tú es extraño que quieras mantener esto en secreto, a ti, que nunca te ha importado la opinión de los demás…-Le dijo el moreno sintiéndose un poco confundido y curioso.

-Bueno, no es como si me importara ahora, pero simplemente sería una molestia que los demás supieran…-Respondió serio dirigiéndose a su auto.

Phichit hizo un puchero, no comprendió porqué sería un gran problema pero decidió no preguntar más; Yurio, que estaba por entrar a su auto lo miró y sonrió…-Escucha, si quieres animar al cerdito de Yuri pueden ir ustedes, no me necesitan para eso…-Le dijo entrando a su auto.

Phichit sonrió, Yurio se fue dejando al moreno con una gran idea….

 _ **El día del concierto…**_

-Estás seguro que Yurio te dijo que no vendría?...-Preguntó Minami haciendo un puchero.

-Minami, Yurio no es tu madre para que cuide de ti…-Respondió Seung serio.

-Lo sé Seung! Pero es extraño que salgamos todos sin Yurio!…-Exclamó saltando hacia el pelinegro de cejas gruesas.

Phichit intentaba calmar a Minami mientras esperaban que Yuri se apareciera por el lugar… Con su cita…

A unos metros del lugar, otro auto llegaba con un grupo de chicos, eran los "T-Boys". Chris los había convencido de ir al concierto, aunque en el grupo hacía falta un miembro: Otabek, que por alguna razón dijo que tenía planes.

-Cambié de opinión Chris, vámonos de aquí!...-Le pidió el albino sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo por dejarse convencer.

-Eh? Con lo difícil que fue conseguir las entradas? De ninguna manera Viktor, nos quedamos…-Le respondió con autoridad. El albino suspiró molesto y salió del auto para enceder un cigarrillo…-Oye Viktor…-Le llamó su amigo también saliendo del auto y acercándose a él.

-Qué pasa?...-Le preguntó de mala gana encendiendo la lumbre.

Chris quería preguntarle qué pasaba en realidad con aquel chico. Desde su encuentro las cosas habían sido extrañas con Viktor; poco a poco se parecía más a una chica enamoradiza que acaba de tener su primera gran decepción amorosa…

-Yo…-Titubeó.

-Ya déjate de rodeos Chris, qué sucede?...-Cuestionó molesto el albino. Entonces Chris entendió que no era momento para hablar de ese asunto.

-Quieres ir por una cerveza?...-Preguntó esquivando el tema…-Oigan muchachos! Vamos por una cerveza…-Les llamó a Emil y Michele.

-Sí! Vamos!...-Respondieron los otros dos. Viktor los siguió, después de todo necesitaba un trago…

…

-Yuri ya se tardó mucho! El concierto empieza en veinte minutos!...-Se quejó Minami apoyado en un auto.

-Sé paciente por favor, estoy seguro que llegará pronto…-Decía Phichit agitando las manos frente al rubio.

-Allá viene…-Dijo Seung sin mucha emoción.

Phichit miró a todas direcciones hasta que lo encontró a la distancia, efectivamente Yuri estaba llegando con una sonrisa…. Y una chica colgando de su brazo…

-Oh! Yuri viene con una chica! Y es muy linda!...-Exclamó Minami con asombro.

Phichit sonrió, levantó su mano para agitarla y saludar de lejos al susodicho, eso iba hacer hasta que escuchó una voz conocida que le puso los pelos de punta.

-Oi! Phichit!...-Le llamó un castaño de ojos azules y barba. El moreno se palideció al darse cuenta que esa era la voz de Emil y Michele lo acompañaba, y si ellos estaban allí solo podía significar una cosa: Los "T-Boys" habían llegado.

-Hey chicos.. Cómo están?...-Saludó nervioso volteando hacia donde provenían las voces, entonces pudo confirmarlo, Viktor estaba con ellos!

-Qué hacen ustedes aquí?...-Preguntó Michele al ver a todo el grupo reunido…-Y dónde está el molesto de Yurio?...-Cuestionó curioso.

-Tenía cosas que hacer.. Pero porqué están ustedes aquí?...-Preguntó el moreno algo preocupado.

-Acaso no es obvio que vinimos al concierto?...-Respondió Viktor con hostilidad.

-Viktor! Qué sorpresa! Qué te parece si nos vamos por allá?!...-Le dijo Phichit tomando del brazo al albino.

-Oye! Qué te has creído?! Suéltame!...-Le reclamó Viktor molesto intentando soltarse del agarre de Phichit.

Pero éste insistía, no sabía lo que pasaría si Viktor y Yuri se encontraban de nuevo y francamente no tenía ganas de averiguarlo.

-Oye idiota! Suéltame!...-Gritaba Viktor mientras Phichit con mucho esfuerzo intentaba llevarlo lejos.

Los demás no entendían lo que estaba pasando por lo que comenzaron a tomar partido, Emil y Michele ayudaban a Viktor mientras que Minami y Phichit se sostenían con fuerza el brazo del albino.

Por otra parte, Seung y Chris les gritaban que se detuvieran, que estaban avergonzándolos, aunque sus gritos parecían ser en vano. Todo hubiera seguido así hasta que escucharon una voz decir…-Qué están haciendo?

De inmediato todos voltearon hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz. Viktor vio al frente y sintió un golpe en los bajos al ver que Yuri estaba frente a él, con una linda chica.

Todos lo miraban confundidos olvidando la vergonzosa pose en la que estaban….-Están bien? Oh ya que TODOS están aquí, quiero presentarles a Sala…-Dijo Yuri con una sonrisa ignorando por completo a Viktor que estaba comenzando a ponerse rojo.

-Yuri, no es necesario que la presentes…-Dijo Chris regresando a su actitud tranquila…-Verás, ella es…

-SAAAALAAAA! QUÉ HACES SALIENDO CON ESTE POBRE DIABLO?!...-Gritó Michele exasperado.

-Eh? Ya los conoces?...-Preguntó Yuri a la chica morena de larga cabellera negra y ojos violeta.

-En realidad Micky es mi hermano mayor…-Respondió la chica sin mucho entusiasmo. Esto era porque el dramático joven era muy estricto cuando se trataba de los pretendientes de su hermana, la sobreprotegía demasiado…-Micky! Más vale que te comportes! Yuri fue quien aceptó salir conmigo! Yo le pedí venir!...-Declaró la chica ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes, el susodicho hermano estaba a punto de llorar pero fue llevado por Emil a otro lugar para que se calmara.

-Jeje Bueno, nos vemos adentro chicos…-Dijo Yuri dirigiéndose entrando al auditorio donde sería el concierto acompañado de la chica llamada Sala y el resto del grupo.

-Vaya… Así que Sala puso su ojo en alguien eh…-Dijo Chris divertido.

La razón de este comentario era porque, aunque Sala tuviera un hermano escandaloso, captar la atención de la más hermosa porrista de la Universidad T no era algo sencillo… Se decía que tenía estándares muy altos y que era casi imposible enamorarla. Todos los que lo habían intentado fracasaron quedando en el olvido; es por eso que el hecho de que la hermosa porrista haya aceptado salir con alguien, e incluso aceptar que fue ella quien lo invitó, era algo de asombrarse… Bueno, para alguien normal.. En el caso de Viktor…

-Oye Viktor, estás bien?...-Preguntó Phichit al ver que el albino encendía un cigarrillo tras otro sin terminar de fumarse ninguno.

-Yo? ESTOY PERFECTO!...-Respondió exaltado con una sonrisa exagerada…-Vamos a entrar o no?...-Dijo entrando rápidamente al lugar.

Los demás se vieron entre sí por unos segundos y luego le siguieron el paso al albino.

Al llegar a las butacas, Viktor buscó con la mirada al Katsuki que se encontraba charlando con la porrista con una gran sonrisa…

-" _En qué demonios está pensando?! Acaso le gustan ese tipo de chicas?.._ "..-Pensaba molesto colocándose a dos personas detrás de ellos, los suficientemente lejos como para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia peo no tan lejos para poder vigilarlos….-" _Ese idiota! Así que después de todo no tenía esas preferencias! Sólo jugó conmigo!_ "…-Viktor se detuvo en sus pensamientos por un momento y bajó la cabeza avergonzado por lo que acaba de pensar…" _Qué estoy diciendo? Fui yo quien jugó con él desde un principio… Entiendo que prefiera a una chica como Sala que es prácticamente perfecta, él no querría estar con alguien como yo.."…-_ Se dijo colocando su mano sobre su frente.

-Esto debe ser muy difícil para ti…-Dijo una voz detrás del albino.

-Y que lo digas…-Respondió Viktor sin pensarlo…-EH?!...-Saltó volteando de inmediato a atrás al darse cuenta que se había expuesto.

Con una sonrisa le estaba viendo su amigo Chris, quien al ver palidecer al albino decidió poner claras las cosas de una vez por todas.

-Jajajaja olvídalo Viktor, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo…-Le dijo dándole un golpecito en la espalda.

Viktor lo miró sorprendido, realmente lo sabía todo? Y aun así no le importaba?... Eso era un alivio para él pero primero tenía que recuperar a Yuri…

-" _Pero cómo? Qué puedo hacer para que Yuri se enamore de mí?"…-_ Las luces se apagaron, los reflectores apuntaron al escenario y entre gritos de guerra la banda dio inicio a su presentación.

Con euforia todos cantaban y gritaban al son de la música. Hasta Yuri se estaba divirtiendo con Sala; Viktor con mucha dificultad lograba verlo, las luces estaban apagadas y apenas se podían distinguir los rostros de las personas…-" _Demonios! No logro verlo!_ "…-Se dijo intentando moverse hacia donde estaba el Katsuki.

El sitio estaba tan lleno que apenas se podía caminar, todos saltaban y se empujaban entre sí, Viktor no se mantenía de pie por sí solo, chocaba con las personas de un lado a otro, pero de alguna manera tenía que llegar a Yuri.

La gente comenzó a juntarse al frente, por lo que empujaban más y más fuerte a tal punto que Sala fue llevaba por la multitud y separada de Yuri sin que él pudiera notarlo debido al ruido.

-Yuri! Yuri!...-Gritaba la chica mientras era alejada.

-Eh? Dónde está Sala?...-Dijo Yuri volteando a todas partes…-SALA! SALA!...-Gritó intentando caminar por el espacio.

Caminó y caminó pero no reconocía ningún rostro, estaba comenzando a preocuparse hasta que alguien accidentalmente chocó con él golpeándose en la cabeza.

-Auch!...-Se quejó el pelinegro.

-YURI! FINALMENTE TE ENCONTRÉ!...-Gritó Viktor tomándolo del brazo.

-VIKTOR?! QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?!...-Respondió él a gritos ya que por el ruido no lograban escucharse.

-TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO SOBRE LO QUE PASÓ!...-Le dijo el albino sujetándolo de ambos brazos, debía hacerlo si no quería perderlo de nuevo.

-NO ME INTERESA ESCUCHAR! YA HAS MOSTRADO TUS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS!...-Reclamó el pelinegro intentando soltarse del agarre de Viktor.

-YURI TÚ NO ENTIENDES! NECESITO DISCULPARME POR LO QUE PASÓ! REACCIONÉ DE ESA FORMA SIN PENSARLO!...-Le gritaba el albino sujetándolo más fuerte, pero la gente seguía empujando.

-CÁLLATE! LO MEJOR ES OLVIDAR LO QUE PASÓ! NO QUIERO VOLVER A HABLAR DEL TEMA!...-Gritó Yuri con lágrimas en los ojos. Viktor se quedó en shock por un momento hasta que alguien los empujó provocando que cayeran al suelo uno encima de otro.

Yuri al ver el rostro del albino tan cerca del suyo no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Cerró sus ojos e intentó borrar todo pensamiento sobre Viktor en ese momento, de lo contrario estaría vulnerable. Viktor lo miró fijamente, esta era la segunda vez que estaba tan cerca de él y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-De ninguna manera voy a olvidarlo…-Susurró Viktor en el oído del pelinegro quien se erizó al sentir el aliento del albino en su oreja. Quiso empujarlo pero le fue inútil, el otro era más pesado de lo que recordaba, o podría ser que el tenerlo en sus brazos de nuevo lo había debilitado…-Yuri, no he podido olvidarme de ti…-Susurró Viktor posando sus labios sobre los de Yuri.

Fue un beso corto pero profundo… Yuri se quedó en shock y luego Viktor los levantó ya que en el lugar corrían pelinegro de ser llevados por la trifulca. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

 _ **En otro lugar al este de la ciudad…**_

En un prado, que funcionaba como estacionamiento, se había instalado un auto-cine… estos lugares eran famosos por ser punto de reunión para las parejas de enamorados.

En un auto rojo al final de la fila se encontraba una pareja siendo acaramelados… los besos y el toqueteo eran tan constantes que estaban comenzando a perder el control. Nada podía detenerlos, se habían dejado llevar por el momento olvidando por completo su mayor problema y la razón por la que no podían hacer estas cosas en público…

-Yurio, estás seguro que quieres ir hasta el final?...-Preguntó dándose unos segundos para recuperar el aliento.

-Oh claro que sí Otabek!...-Respondió el rubio volviendo a devorar los labios del otro.

Yurio, sentado de frente en las piernas de Otabek, acariciaba los cabellos del pelinegro al mismo tiempo que lo apretaba hacia él rozando sus cuerpos en un vaivén de movimientos sensuales. Otabek se aferraba al rubio tomándolo de la cintura y acariciando su trasero, había imaginado esto por meses y ahora finalmente se hacía realidad.

Todo había comenzado aquella noche, cuando Otabek finalmente se había decidido en dar el paso para acercarse a Yurio… Desde hace mucho lo había deseado, pero un sinfín de obstáculos se lo impedían….-"" _Me gustas.."_ "…-Dos palabras que habían cambiado su situación favorablemente. La aceptación del rubio los había llevado a su primera cita que estaba saliendo más que perfecta, de no ser porque…

*GOLPE FUERTE*

Otabek y Yurio se detuvieron ante la sacudida del auto por el golpe que había recibido.

Otabek se asomó furioso por la ventana de atrás del auto para ver al responsable…-OYE IDIOTA! QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!...-Gritó molesto al conductor del auto convertible que los había estampado.

-Jajajaja pues no es como si hubiera mucha diferencia con ese cacharro viejo!...-Se mofó el otro conductor.

Otabek y Yurio se dieron cuenta que se trataba de una gran molestia, ni más ni menos que el líder de los que se hacían llamar "Los Reyes"; Jean Jaques, alias J.J… Iba acompañado de una chica…

-J.J! Más te vale que me pagues el daño hecho al auto!...-Le gritó molesto el pelinegro mientras que el otro se seguía mofando.

-Por esa basura? No te pagaré un centavo! Pero si quieres puedo darte $1 por el auto y por el chico con el que te estás revolcando jajajajaja!...-Gritó antes de arrancar el auto e irse del lugar.

Los dos susodichos se quedaron en shock al escuchar que J.J había visto todo. Yurio se puso pálido al imaginar todo lo que podría pasar, su acompañante lo notó de inmediato…

-Oye Yurio, no te preocupes, seguro no dice nada…-Intentó reconfortarle tocando su hombro con gentileza.

-Qué no? QUÉ NO?!...-Gritó exasperado asustando al otro que solo retrocedió en su asiento…-NO ENTIENDES?! DE NINGUNA MANERA ALGUIEN PUEDE ENTENRARSE DE ESTO!...-Gritó el rubio perdiendo la razón por el miedo.

-Yurio, debes calmarte, por favor respira…-Le hablaba suavemente Otabek al rubio siendo consciente de que su reacción era debido a la impresión.

-CÁLLATE! No puedo creer que me hayas arrastrado hasta aquí! Yo ni siquiera pedí esto!...-Yurio estaba hablando inconscientemente, pero aquellas palabras golpearon a Otabek.

Hubo silencio, el rubio no dijo nada más y el otro solo bajó la cabeza; entonces Yurio comprendió lo que había hecho…-Te llevaré de regreso a tu casa…-Le dijo saliendo de la parte trasera del auto para ir al asiento del conductor. Yurio quiso decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían.

Durante todo el camino hubo silencio… Hasta que llegaron a casa de Yurio. Otabek no dijo nada, y el otro no sabía si dar las gracias por traerlo a su casa o si quedarse callado…

-Sal de una vez, no tengo toda la noche….-Dijo Otabek con el entrecejo fruncido.

El Plisetsky sintió aquellas palabras como agua fría caer sobre él, jamás había visto a Otabek tan molesto…-Otabek yo…

-OLVIDALO, vete de una buena vez…-Le dijo abriendo la puerta del lado del copiloto.

-BIEN! Si es lo que quieres!...-Gritó Yurio molesto saliendo del auto.

Y así fue como concluyó la noche para Yurio y Otabek… Después de todo, no todo en esta vida es color de rosa.

….

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

-Cómo quieres que le saquemos la abolladura a este auto?!...-Exclamó Michele al ver el golpe en la parte trasera del auto; realmente se veía muy mal…-Demonios Otabek debiste llevarte la motocicleta!...-Le reclamó el moreno quien era la mente mecánica del grupo.

-Puedes hacerlo o no? No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión…-Respondió el pelinegro agresivo.

-Oye amigo calma, Michele solo intenta ayudarte…-Le dijo Emil sintiendo la hostilidad del pelinegro.

-Cállate y no te metas…-Respondió amenazante el susodicho.

-Otabek qué sucede?...-Preguntó Viktor tomándolo del hombro.

-No pasa nada…-Dijo apartándose del grupo y encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Viktor y Chris lo miraron extrañados, definitivamente algo le pasaba pero siendo Otabek, no esperaban que lo dijera, así que solo lo dejaron solo.

-A propósito Viktor, qué pasó con Yuri?...-Preguntó Chris curioso. Viktor lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó de los otros dos que examinaban el auto de Otabek.

-Oye, no lo digas tan alto…-Le pidió el albino….-Tal parece que ayer me perdonó…-Dijo con una sonrisa y sonrojándose levemente…-Hoy saldremos en la noche.

-Juumm, así que hoy será la reconciliación…-Dijo Chris dándole golpecitos con el codo y guiñando un ojo.

-Pues… Eso espero…-Respondió Viktor pensando en todo un plan para seducir a Yuri.

-Oye hay algo más de lo que quiero hablarte…-Le dijo pasando a un tono más serio, Viktor reaccionó de inmediato…-J.J y su grupo siguen ocasionando problemas, fueron ellos los que golpearon el auto de Otabek mientras él estaba con una chica y últimamente han estado invadiendo nuestro territorio…-Le explicó el rubio…-Tenemos que enfrentarnos a ellos de una vez si no queremos que se sigan metiendo con nosotros…-Le dijo serio mientras Viktor asentaba con su cabeza.

-Qué propones?...-Preguntó mirándolo serio.

-Enfrentarlos a un duelo en "La barranca de la muerte"…-Respondió serio, Viktor se sorprendió, pero entendió que esa era la única forma, y si Chris lo decía no tenía por qué dudarlo.

-De acuerdo… Pero debemos ser cuidadosos, ese lugar es peligroso y lo sabes…-Le recordó el albino, Chris asentó y movió la cabeza indicándole a su amigo que regresaran con los otros dos.

…

Por el campus se paseaba de un lado a otro Yuri Katsuki… Intentaba concentrarse y asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando. Anoche lo había besado y le había prometido que saldrían…-" _En qué estaba pensando!_ "…-Se dijo a sí mismo dándose cuenta de todo lo que eso implicaba.

Sin darse cuenta llegó cerca de a cancha de fútbol, y las porristas estaban haciendo su práctica, siendo dirigidas por Sala.

-" _Es Sala.. Debo disculparme con ella por lo que pasó anoche.."_ …-Se dijo caminando hacia donde se encontraba…-SALA! Hola!...-Le llamó agitando su mano; la chica volteó y miró con asombro a quien le llamaba, Yuri sonrió y ella detuvo la práctica dirigiéndose hacia el pelinegro….-Sala, cómo estás? Quería disculparme por lo que pasó anoc…..

*FUERTE CACHETADA*

Yuri cayó al suelo mientras que la chica lo miraba con rabia.

-IMBECIL! CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A DEJARME SOLA TODA LA NOCHE?! TIENES SUERTE QUE MI HERMANO ESTUVIERA CERCA O DE LO CONTRARIO HABRÍA TENIDO QUE REGRESARME POR MI CUENTA!...-Le reclamaba la chica a gritos sujetando al pelinegro del cuello de su camisa, eso le había puesto los pelos de punta a Yuri que nunca se imaginó que una chica como Sala pudiera ser tan temible.

-Dis..Discúlpame por favor…-Titubeó nervioso al ver el fuego salir de los ojos de la chica….-Pero había mucha gente y no pude encontrarte a pesar de que te busqué…-Intentó excusarse el pelinegro sintiendo la fuerza de la porrista, había cerrado sus ojos por miedo pero de repente sintió como poco a poco el agarre de la chica se iba aflojando; entonces levantó el rostro y vio los ojos violetas de la chica inundados de lágrimas.

-Idiota, infeliz, desgraciado! Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?...-Reclamaba conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas para no derramar lágrimas.

Yuri comprendió que había dañado el corazón de Sala. Probablemente se había sentido asustada y afligida al encontrarse sola entre la multitud, realmente no merecía su perdón…-Sala, es verdad que fui un idiota, pero surgió algo de repente y tuve que irme. Sabía que tu hermano estaría cuidándote de mí y por eso no dudé un segundo en que él te encontraría… No merezco salir con una chica como tú, perdóname por favor…-Le dijo bajando la cabeza arrepentido.

Sala estaba molesta, pero en una pequeña parte Yuri tenía razón, y es que inmediatamente luego de que fuera separada del Katsuki por la fuerza, su hermano Micky apareció para llevársela a casa…-No vuelvas a hablarme… Tuve suficiente…-Le dijo soltándolo y dejándolo en el suelo sin darle una respuesta.

Yuri se sentía mal por lo que había hecho pero no había solución, las cosas eran como eran… se levantó y sacudió. Luego dejó la cancha y siguió su camino…

-" _Ahora en lo que debo pensar es en qué le diré a Viktor esta noche.."_ …-Pensó caminando a la salida. Sin querer sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a Yurio sentado solo en una mesa contemplando un pan y un refresco….-Yurio?...-Le llamó colocándose frente a él.

El rubio alzó el rostro y dejó salir un gemido inconforme al ver de quien se trataba…-Porqué tengo que verte precisamente a ti cuando me siento tan molesto?...-Se quejó mientras el otro se sentaba frente a él.

-Bueno, pareces alguien que necesita hablar con un amigo…-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Yurio lo miró de reojo…-Oye, cómo estuvo anoche? Se divirtieron?...-Preguntó sin mucha emoción, aunque Yuri se sintió sorprendido de su interés.

-Bueno, habían muchas personas, la verdad no pude ver mucho porque me fui temprano…-Dijo rascando su mejilla.

-Eeehh? Vas a un concierto y te vas temprano? Realmente eres un niño de biblioteca…-Se burló el rubio. Pero esto le había traído malos recuerdos al pelinegro que solo bajó la cabeza y no dijo nada, Yurio comprendió de inmediato…-Oye, sigues deprimido por tu encuentro con Viktor? Cuándo vas a superarlo?...-Le cuestionó captando la atención del Katsuki que al escuchar el nombre de Viktor se sonrojó.

-Bueno.. Yo…-Titubeó sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo.

-Lo sabía…-Dijo Yurio…-Algo pasó entre ustedes…-Dijo suspirando.

Yuri no sabía qué decir, estaba más que sorprendido…-Co..Cómo lo sabes?...-Preguntó nervioso.

-Por favor.. No has dejado de comportarte como una chica enamorada desde que llegaste…-Le acusó presentándole al aludido una revelación.

Yuri estaba apenado, no tenía idea de que alguien pudiera darse cuenta pero aún más increíble, porqué Yurio no había dicho nada?

-Yurio, podría ser que… Tú también te hayas enamorado de Viktor?...

*GOLPE EN LA MESA*

-QUÉ DIABLOS DIJISTE?!...-Saltó en un furioso bramido…-CÓMO SE TE OCURRE SEMEJANTE COSA?!...-Yurio estaba rojo y parecía que humo estaba saliendo de sus orejas.

-Eh Yurio..Las personas nos están viendo…-Dijo Yuri riendo nervioso. El rubio miró a su alrededor y al darse cuenta del escándalo decidió sentarse y recuperar los estribos.

-Ya basta! Me voy antes de que se te ocurra otra barbaridad…-Dijo tomando sus cosas molesto.

Yuri suspiró resignado, parece que después de todo no podía llevarse bien con las chicas ni con los chicos.

-Oye!...-Le llamó el rubio volteando hacia él…-Suerte….-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Yuri estaba sorprendido, después de todo el rubio sí podía sonreír!

…..

-RETARLOS A UN DUELO EN LA BARRANCA DE LA MUERTE?!...-Saltaron Michele y Emil a escuchar a Chris revelar su plan.

-IMPOSIBLE! La última vez que alguien hizo un duelo allí terminaron con los huesos rotos y las motos destruidas!...-Recordó Emil a sus amigos.

-Lo sé! Pero es la única forma en la que podemos vencerlos y que se vayan…-Dijo Chris seriamente…-Además ustedes no correrán, Otabek, Viktor y yo lo haremos…-Dijo señalando a los otros dos que estaban al lado del rubio.

-Aunque lo digan así….-Dijo Michele pensando en la situación.

Afuera del taller, escondido en una esquina, se encontraba Seung Gil, lo había escuchado todo.

…

-Qué dices?! Que Viktor y los demás correrán en La barranca de la muerte?!...-Gritaron Minami y Phichit sorprendidos por lo que Seung les acaba de revelar.

-Espera! No es ese lugar extremadamente peligroso?! Si van allá se matarán!...-Exclamó Minami con preocupación.

-Lo sé, pero eso fue lo que dijeron. Quieren retar a J.J y sus hombres…-Seung estaba tan preocupado como los demás, pero sabía muy bien que ellos no escucharían razones, así que lo único que podían hacer es ir a apoyarlos.

-Debo decírselo a Yuri…-Dijo Phichit tomando su teléfono.

-Yo se lo diré a Yurio…-Dijo Seung tomando su celular.

….

Dieron las 7 de la noche… Viktor llegó por Yuri a su casa en motocicleta, él lo estaba esperando afuera de su casa. Subió a la motocicleta y se fue con Viktor.

Saliendo de la ciudad donde vivían se encontraron con un pequeño y poco poblado pueblo. Compraron unos snacks y se fueron a un predio solitario.

-Viktor…-Le llamó el pelinegro en un tono serio. Éste reaccionó…-Es verdad que vas a participar en una competencia mañana en "La barranca de la muerte"…?...-Preguntó viéndolo serio y preocupado.

Viktor no sabía cómo se había enterado pero ya que lo sabía no podía mentirle…-Es verdad…-Respondió.

Yuri sintió que el estómago se le revolvió, pero no sabía si era porque estaba preocupado por él o ´porque le molestaba ver lo temerario que podía llegar a ser.

-Es una locura, no tiene sentido…-Dijo sin esperar que el albino le escuchara, él solo buscaba desahogarse.

-Dices eso porque no lo entiendes, pero J.J siempre busca problemas con nosotros y si no le dejamos claro quién manda en esta zona entonces…

-ASÍ QUE DE ESO SE TRATA?!...-Saltó molesto el pelinegro alertando al otro que había tenido un mini-infarto ante tal reacción….-USTEDES SOLO BUSCAN MANTENER UNA FALSA REPUTACIÓN! DICES SER MUY SERIO PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE TE ENGAÑAS A TI MISMO! NI SIQUIERA PUEDES MOSTRARLES TU VERDADERA PERSONA A LOS QUE DICES SON TUS AMIGOS!

Las palabras de Yuri se sentían como fuertes golpes en el pecho del albino. Él sabía que todo era verdad pero escucharlo le hacía sentirse herido y molesto.

-Y QUÉ ME DICES DE TI?!...-Respondió Viktor levantándose de su lugar y quedando frente a frente al pelinegro; éste lo miraba boquiabierto….-Te crees muy seguro de ti mismo pero te refugias en tu soledad y colocas una barrera a tu alrededor por temor a que alguien te lastime. Tú le tienes miedo a las personas!...-Gritó molesto reclamándole.

Hubo silencio unos segundos… Entonces los ojos de Yuri comenzaron a brillar conteniendo en ellos pesadas lágrimas. Viktor se sintió alarmado al verlo así, y pensó en disculparse de inmediato de no ser porque el Katsuki se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a una gasolinera que estaba cerca.

-Oye Yuri! Perdóname lo dije sin pensar!...-Le llamaba intentando detenerlo, pero él solo seguía caminando…-Yuri! Porfavor!...-Gritó acelerando el paso.

-Haz lo que quieras…-Dijo entrando a un taxi que se encontraba allí. Viktor no tuvo más tiempo de disculparse, Yuri se fue de regreso a su casa y con él se llevó todas las probabilidades de que ahora estuvieran juntos.

-" _Esto no va quedarse así… No voy a dejar que te alejes de mí otra vez.."_ …-Pensó Viktor viendo el camino por el que desapareció el taxi que se llevó a Yuri.

….

El día del reto había llegado, eran las 8 am y los primeros en llegar al lugar fueron los "T-Boys" con sus motocicletas, algunos acompañados por Phichit, Minami y Seung que habían llegado a presenciar el reto y dar apoyo a sus amigos. Ni Yuri ni Yurio se aparecían, y Viktor y Otabek no podían dejarse de preguntar si en algún momento llegarían a verlos.

-Se habrán acobardado?...-Preguntó Minami esperanzado.

-No lo creo…-Respondió Emil viendo al horizonte; todos le siguieron la vista.

Como una manada de leones iban llegando J.J y sus hombres, en sus motocicletas clásicas adornadas extravagantemente. Paseando frente a ellos llegaron a estacionarse los que se hacían llamar "Los Reyes". Primero Jean Jaques Leroy, el líder, acompañado de su novia; detrás un chico extravagante llamado Georgi; otro de ascendencia latina llamado Leo de la Iglesia y por último Guang Hong, un simpático chico mandarín que sólo estaba con ellos debido a que Leo era su mejor amigo.

-Pensé que no vendrían…-Dijo el pelinegro de ojos azules con corte semi-militar…-Pensé que se acobardarían y huirían…-Siguió mofándose de los "T-Boys".

-Qué curioso…-Respondió Viktor con aires de grandeza…-Nosotros ya estábamos pensando eso de ustedes…-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

A J.J no le agradó este comentario y se abalanzó en contra de Viktor, pero Georgi lo detuvo colocando su brazo delante de él.

-Ya veremos quien se acobarda…-Dijo Georgi con una voz amenazante y levantando su rostro con orgullo.

-Eso digo yo…-Respondió Chris de la misma manera.

-Nosotros elegimos la pista así que nos corresponde decir el recorrido…-Dijo Viktor con una mirada seria y señalando al frente…-Daremos dos vueltas en el perímetro cruzando el puente de roca (que era una zona rocosa entre dos pequeñas colinas) hasta llegar hasta acá. Seremos 3 contra 3, el primero que llegue hará a su grupo el ganador…-Citó las reglas señalando los lugares mencionados.

Al hacerlo pudo ver que alguien los observaba a la distancia, y esa silueta era inconfundible…-" _Yuri"_ …-Pensó intentando no sonreír… Después de todo había llegado…

-Bien, entonces comencemos con esto, espero que usen protectores porque solo verán la arena de las ruedas de mi motocicleta…-Dijo altanero montándose a su motocicleta.

Los "T-Boys" hicieron lo mismo. Otabek, Chris y Viktor se colocaron su equipo y arrancaron sus motores.

La novia de J.J sacó su pañoleta invitando a todos a reunirse al punto de partida. Los 6 competidores se colocaron en la línea imaginaria que habían trazado, se vieron unos a otros intentando intimidarse entre sí.

La tensión se sentía, la chica levantó el pañuelo; el sonido de los motores resonaba por todo el lugar. Yuri cruzó sus dedos rogando porque todo saliera bien, los demás observaban desde lo alto de otra colina apoyando a sus amigos. El pañuelo cayó, y como un disparo todos aceleraron al mismo tiempo.

*Inserte música dramática*

La carrera había comenzado! Con ferocidad todos hacían su mayor esfuerzo por avanzar, Otabek, que era el más experimentado esquivaba con facilidad a los otros que intentaban sacarlo del camino. Chris tenía una visión y un sentido del tacto muy agudo, eso le daba ventaja, pero era difícil avanzar y esquivar las artimañas de los otros cuando estos eran casi expertos motociclistas!

Estaban a punto de pasar el puente de roca, entonces aceleraron más, esta era la parte más difícil del recorrido ya que constaba de un considerablemente largo tramo donde sólo había rocas grandes. Eran alrededor de 5 metros de sólo roca en el suelo, y si no lograbas pasar, tendrías una fea y dolorosa caída que acabaría con más de uno de tus huesos.

Aceleraron a tope impulsando con todas sus fuerzas, entonces saltaron. Mientras iban en el aire, Georgi empujó la motocicleta de Otabek con su pie, él aceleró y desaceleró intentando recuperar el control! Entonces comenzaron a caer; al hacerlo las motos de Georgi y Otabek chocaron lanzando lejos a sus pilotos. No fue una caída grave ya que habían pasado con éxito el puente de roca, pero estaban fuera de la competencia…

-Oh no Otabek!..-Se lamentó Phichit preocupado.

Yuri seguía observando, estaba comenzando a angustiarse, esto era más peligroso de lo que pensaba.

Quedaban cuatro… Pero ahora Leo iba por Chris! Habían llegado a la desembocadura, otra zona difícil de atravesar ya que por el agua que corría era muy difícil avanzar y además había peligro de ser llevados por la corriente si es que aparecía una de repente.

-CHRIS! PROCURA AVANZAR RÁPIDO POR LA CORRIENTE!...-Le gritó Viktor al rubio que venía justo detrás de él.

-LO SÉ! TU TAMBIÉN!...-Respondió Chris sujetándose fuerte.

J.J y Leo se vieron entre sí, entonces J.J retrocedió un poco quedando al lado derecho de Chris, Leo avanzó más quedando al lado izquierdo; lo habían acorralado y lo estaban obligando a derrapar.

-Demonios! Van a sacar a Chris de la pista!...-Gritó Michele al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Cáete de una buena vez!...-Le gritó J.J antes de patear la motocicleta de Chris provocando que éste perdiera el control y finalmente cayera de ella.

-CHRIS!...-Gritó Viktor al verlo caer….- _"MALDICIÓN! SON DOS CONTRA MÍ! TENGO QUE GANAR A COMO DE LUGAR!"…-_ Se dijo mirando hacia el frente. Iban por la segunda vuelta y esta definiría todo; la cacería había comenzado.

Viktor los vio acercarse a él al igual que lo hicieron con Chris, tenía que pensar en algo rápido o lo acorralarían.

-Vamos Viktor…-Susurró Yuri esperando que éste llegara al albino.

J.J y Leo se acercaban más y más y el puente de roca estaba a solo unos metros, era ahora o nunca!

-HASTA AQUÍ LLEGASTE VIKTOR!...-Gritó J.J acelerando hacia el albino pero en un movimiento rápido éste desaceleró provocando que J.J y Leo chocaran entre sí.

Leo cayó de la motocicleta a solo 3 metros del puente de roca; Viktor aceleró al máximo logrando pasar de nuevo las rocas, y esta vez iba a la delantera.

-SIII! LO LOGRÓ!...-Gritaban todos entusiasmados y abrazándose entre sí. Yuri sonreía aliviado.

Ahora solo quedaba J.J que también había logrado pasar el primer obstáculo, era la pelea definitiva y ahora El Rey estaba más que furioso. Aceleró hasta quedar justo al lado de Viktor, entonces sacó un bate y comenzó a golpearle con tal de que éste perdiera el control

-Maldito desgraciado!...-Gruñó Chris al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

-VIKTOR! TÚ PUEDES AMIGO!..-Gritaban todos apoyándolo.

Estaban llegando a la desembocadura, Viktor sabía que si seguía así perdería; J.J seguía golpeándolo hasta que el albino tomó el bate con todas sus fuerzas, lo arrebató de las manos de J.J y lo lanzó en medio de las ruedas de la motocicleta de éste provocando que perdiera el control y derrapara cayendo por completo de su motocicleta.

-SIIII! LO HIZO LO HIZO!...-Gritaron triunfantes los espectadores corriendo hacia la meta donde Viktor iba llegando.

Había ganado, había derrotado a J.J y sus hombres! Y todos lo recibieron como un héroe cantando "Porque él es un buen compañero" a todo pulmón mientras que "Los reyes" se retiraban del lugar con la cola entre las patas.

Yuri se puso de pie sonriendo orgulloso, él lo sabía, sabía que estaba enamorado de ese hombre, pero si quería estar al lado de Viktor primero había un par de cosas que debía arreglar sobre él mismo.

Phichit lo vio contemplar desde lejos y decidió ir a encontrarse con su amigo, así que corrió hacia Yuri entusiasmado celebrando la victoria.

-Yuri! No te parece increíble?! Viktor logró ganarles!...-Decía entusiasmado tomando de los brazos al pelinegro. Este solo sonrió y asentó, lo que a Phichit le pareció extraño…-Qué sucede? No estás feliz?...-Preguntó.

-No, no lo estoy Phichit, pero hay algo que puedo hacer para ser feliz y creo que tú puedes ayudarme…-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Phichit tuvo un buen presentimiento y sonrió entusiasmado…-Claro que sí! Vamos!...-Le dijo tomándolo del brazo.

Viktor los vio a lo lejos, pensó en ir por él pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.. Primero tenía que hacer algo para merecer a Yuri, así que suspiró mientras lo veía alejarse con Phichit.

Para celebrar el acontecimiento, los "T-Boys" y los demás acordaron juntarse en la feria que se estaba celebrando en la ciudad.

Emil y Michele fueron los primeros en llegar, compraban comida y esperaban que llegaran los otros. Entonces se apareció…

Viktor llevaba puesta una camisa formal blanca de manga larga junto con jeans negros ajustados y zapatos formales. Su típica chaqueta de cuero faltaba en el conjunto.

-Eh? Viktor!...-Le saludaron los otros dos acercándose a él y rodeándolo asombrados al verlo tan formal…-Qué te pasa porqué vienes vestido así?...-Preguntó Emil burlón.

-Bueno…-Respondió Viktor…-La verdad es que, Yuri es más importante para mí de lo que ustedes creen…-Confesó con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Lo sabemos…-Respondió Michele despreocupado; pero Viktor reaccionó sorprendido.

-Qué dices?...-Preguntó con los ojos abiertos.

-Sabemos que pasó algo entre ustedes, pero no te preocupes, no nos importa…-Dijo Emil sonriendo y encogiendo los hombros.

-Dicen…Todos?...-Preguntó de nuevo sintiéndose abrumado.

-Claro hombre! Creíste que no lo notaríamos luego del romántico encuentro que tuvieron? Además, a pesar de cómo te ves, nunca estuviste interesado en chicas…-Respondió Michele también encogiendo los hombros.

Viktor suspiró aliviado y luego sonrió… había sido más fácil de lo que había imaginado…

-Entonces, haces esto por él?...-Preguntó Michele observando de nuevo la ropa de Viktor.

-Quiero comenzar a ser decente, él es un chico bueno y no merece a alguien como yo…-Dijo Viktor contemplándose a sí mismo.

Emil y Michele se vieron entre sí y suspiraron resignados hasta que escucharon un murmuro y dirigieron su vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía…

-Oye Viktor…-Le llamó Emil.

-Seguro que quieres cambiar?...-Preguntó Michele viendo en la misma dirección.

-Qué?...-Preguntó confundido el albino viendo en dirección a donde sus amigos estaban viendo.

Entonces, como un fuerte rayo que cayó sobre él electrocutándolo de la cabeza a los pies vio a su inocente y bueno Yuri Katsuki totalmente transformado en un sexy e irresistible chico malo.

Llevaba el cabello hacia atrás y sus lentes habían desaparecido. Llevaba jeans negros ajustados, una camisa negra de cuello en V muy pegada al cuerpo, botines negros, cinturón de cuero negro y una chaqueta.

-Yuuri?!...-Le llamó el albino sin creer lo que veía.

-Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes…-Respondió seductor pasando su lengua por sus labios.

-" _Wuao! Amazing_!"…-Pensó el albino sonrojándose.

Viktor sintió un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo, Emil y Michele lo miraban sorprendidos y divertidos de ver a su intachable líder ser derrotado por un chico de biblioteca. Phichit, Minami y Seung estaban detrás del Katsuki presenciándolo todo, ya que cada uno de ellos había colaborado en la transformación de Yuri y por esa razón todos en alguna forma se sentían orgullosos.

Viktor sintió que se estaba quedando atrás, por lo que desabrochó su camisa formal, dejando ver parte de su pecho, se acercó al pelinegro e intentó abrazarlo, pero éste lo detuvo colocando sus manos sobre el pecho del albino.

-Si quieres estar conmigo tengo una sola condición…-Le dijo seductor acercándose a los labios del albino.

-Dime cuál…-Respondió nervioso e impaciente.

-Jamás te alejes de mí…-Dijo antes de plantarle un muy apasionado beso que él correspondió con toda disposición.

Sus amigos los veían con una sonrisa, aunque les costaba acostumbrarse debían hacerlo, ya que Viktor y Yuri no eran los únicos de sus amigos que iban a reconciliarse ese día…

….

-Chris, has estado muy sospechoso desde que llegamos...Dime ya adónde me llevas…-Le dijo Otabek de mala gana mientras él y Chris se dirigían a un lugar en taxi.

-Ya cálmate, llegaremos muy pronto…-Le dijo riendo divertido al verlo tan impaciente.

Parecía que finalmente habían llegado a su destino, Otabek bajó del taxi y sin que se diera cuenta, Chris se fue dejándolo solo.

-Ey! Chris!...-Gritó al verlo alejarse en el taxi.

-Otabek…-Le llamó una voz conocida. Él volteó encontrándose de frente con el rubio de ojos verdes que lo estaba esperando en la entrada de lo que parecía un motel.

-Porqué estás aquí? Deberías ir a disfrutar de la feria…-Le dijo Otabek serio.

-Les dije a todos…-Respondió Yurio captando la atención del otro.

-Qué?...-Preguntó sorprendido.

-Les dije a todos que tú y yo tenemos algo; y ya que mis amigos estaban ayudando al cerdo de Yuri a arreglarse para reconciliarse con Viktor, pareció que no les sorprendió…-Dijo acercándose a Otabek y tomándolo de la chaqueta.

Otabek tragó saliva, el rubio lo ponía nervioso…-Hiciste eso?...-Volvió a preguntar.

-Otabek… Terminemos lo que dejamos inconcluso la otra vez…-Le dijo susurrándole al oído mientras lo tomaba de las mejillas para besarlo.

Otabek había perdido, de ahora en adelante tendría que lidiar con el difícil carácter de Yurio, pero eso no le importaba si todos los días podía tomarlo de esta manera..

Así los dos, subieron a la habitación que Chris les había reservado.

…

-Otabek y Yurio se han reconciliado!...-Informó Phichit con una sonrisa a sus amigos.

-Qué bien por ellos…-Dijo Viktor mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de Yuri.

-Supongo que ahora podremos estar todos juntos, como amigos…-Dijo Minami sonriente siendo secundado por Emil y Michele.

-Parece que sí…-Respondió Seung por primera vez sonriendo.

-A partir de ahora estaremos juntos…-Dijo Yuri colocando su brazo alrededor del cuello de Viktor.

Éste lo miró con una sonrisa y luego besó su mano.

-Entonces, talvez deberíamos casarnos…-Dijo Viktor emocionado e inocente.

-Es..Es..Espera Viktor…-Titubeó el Katsuki dándose cuenta de lo apasionado que era su ahora novio.

-UN PASO A LA VEZ!...-Gritaron todos en cojunto.

… _ **..**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Estoy muy contenta de haber hecho este one-shot crossover vikturi al estilo de "Grease". Cuando vi la idea en el grupo de fans quise intentarlo de inmediato, pero tomar la esencia de Grease y combinarla con las personalidades de los personajes de YOI fue más difícil de lo que pensé, sin embargo, fue un gran reto para mí, y espero que les haya gustado y les hay divertido tanto como al mí al escribirlo.**_

 _ **Quiero añadir, que personalmente no quería poner a J.J como el enemigo porque me agrada mucho, pero no encontré a nadie más, así que no piensen que lo hice a propósito xD**_

 _ **En fin, de nuevo, gracias, y un beso a todas :* :* ;) ;)**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **EXTRA:**_

-Entonces ahora qué quieres hacer?...-Preguntó Viktor a Yuri abrazándolo de la cintura.

-No lo sé…-Dijo él sonriendo…-Vamos a tu casa?...-Preguntó seductor.

Viktor sonrió y volvió a besarlo, entonces un grito sonó como estruendo por toda la feria.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?! YUURIIIIIIIIIIII?!...-Se escuchó una voz femenina que interrumpió a la pareja.

-SALA?!...-Exclamó el pelinegro nervioso al darse cuenta que ella lo había presenciado.

-Así que por esto me dejaste la otra noche?...-Preguntó la chica con pinta de que iba a llorar.

-Sala…Yo….-Titubeó Yuri preocupado.

-Tch…Esto es…-Dijo con voz temblorosa….-HERMOSOOO!...-Gritó con corazones saliendo de sus ojos y viéndolos a ellos con una llama ardiente muy extraña.

-Ella es…-Titubeó Yuri preocupado.

-Sí…-Respondió Viktor de igual forma…-Una fujoshi….


End file.
